Love me now
by turtlehannah96
Summary: Harry goes to America to escape the media along with a group of friends, including an unexpected person. There he meets Jasper, who is going through a personal crisis. Can Harry and Jasper help each other out? Or will something big happen that could tear the two apart. Pairings included in first chapter. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Harry potter. I do, however, own Orion.

**A/N: **I have to admit that the original idea for this story kind of sucked, so I'm changing it. The pairings will remain the same though . And to keep consistent with the Harry Potter time line, I'm going to say that all the stuff in Twilight was happening at the same time, so Bella is a vampire now, as opposed to a few years later. The only thing that changed is the time.

**Pairings: **Harry/Jasper, George/Leah, Draco/Alice, Luna/Seth, and Orion/OFC

_**Book coming out soon:**_

_**Harry Potter- Golden Boy or Golden Mistake?**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_As with Dumbledore, people were clamoring for the full story. I took it upon myself to get the scoop. I have delved into the depths of his life, trying to answer the questions we all have. What exactly happened at the Ministry two years ago? What __**was**_ _his relationship with the late Headmaster? What exactly went down between Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Read on as I include some passages from my latest creation and exclusive interviews with those who claim they know the real Harry Potter._

Harry stared at the newspaper, too shocked to really do anything. He had known the spell Hermione placed on Rita in fourth year had worn off, but he did not expect this…

It was two weeks after the finale battle. Everyone who had died got their funerals and memorials, their families seeking closure. Harry had gone to every one, mourning the loss of so many lives, taken because of him.

Many people worried about him, how he kept himself shut up in Grimmauld Place, how he didn't answer anyone's owls really. The only reason no one had checked up on him yet was because they were busy trying to comfort George. Harry was a bit thankful for that, because he was fine and he knew George needed it right now.

Standing up, Harry brushed a bit of dust off himself and walked into the kitchen. Kreacher had been missing since the war, and Harry wondered if he had died, but they never found a body. Winky had been devastated when Dobby died, so Harry offered for her to come live with him. He found out that she was a good helper, and fiercely loyal.

Right now, she hurried out of the pantry with a couple of cans and a package of noodles in her arms. Harry was thankful she was a much better cooker than Kreacher, but she was hopeless at dusting because she was frightened of spiders nearly as much as Ron was. He was just glad she got over her drinking problem.

"Master Harry, dinner be done within the hour. Winky is making spaghetti for Master Harry," she said, smiling and hurrying to the stove. She snapped her fingers and a large pot began filling itself with hot water.

"Thanks, Winky. Have any more owls arrived?" He asked. She nodded.

"Winky is thinking Master Harry better open the blue one. Winky is recognizing the family crest of the Tonks family." Winky pointed to a dark blue envelope sitting on the table, amidst other scrolls and envelopes. Harry smiled his thanks and went to pick it up, feeling his stomach roll with nerves. Andromeda had asked if Harry wanted guardianship of Teddy, since he was his godfather, but Harry declined. She was Teddy's actual grandmother, she needed time with him.

He slit the seal and opened the envelope, taking out a piece of parchment. He smiled a bit at the random small markings all around the actual wording. He guessed that Teddy had been sitting on her lap when she wrote this.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I apologize for the marks around this, but Teddy is only happy when his hands are busy. Anyways, I have wrote to inform you of something. I had received a letter saying that I was to come to the Ministry today at five. It mentioned that something important had turned up and, as one of the last remaining Blacks,_ _I am required to be there. Since you are the official heir to the Black name, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me. I suspect Narcissa and Draco will be there too, as she is my sister. Please write back and inform me of your answer. And don't worry, Teddy will be watched by Molly._

_~Andromeda Tonks _

Harry reached for a quill lying abandoned on the table and scribbled a 'yes' on a bit of parchment. He whistled a three-note tune and the owl who had bit him when he was fourteen soared into the room. He tied the note to it's leg, keeping his fingers away from it's beak.

"Take this to Andromeda Tonks, please. And no biting," Harry added sharply. The owl seemed to glare at him, then it ruffled it's feathers and soared off into the evening.

He looked at a clock propped up on the wall, it was only four. He sighed. Now he had to busy himself for an hour. Oh, what to do?

00000000000000000000000000

Jasper watched as the deer family grazed in the fields below him. He was sitting in a tree, resting his head against the rough bark. He, for the first time really, had no desire to disrupt the peaceful family. The buck would raise it's head and look around every now and then, as if he sensed something wasn't right, but he must of seen nothing unusual. The doe and her offspring grazed in peace, knowing that they would be protected if something was to happen.

He sighed softly and began to think about the events that led to him sitting in a tree, alone.

It had started when Alice had a vision. Jasper remembered it clearly, as it had just happened. They had been sitting in the living room, making fun of Emmett's team as they watched the baseball game. Jasper remembered everything.

"_Come on, Emmett. There is no way they will win. Surrender now and leave your dignity intact." Edward teased, Bella and Renesmee sitting next to him. _

"_Please. They have won every game so far, why would they lose this one?" Emmett retorted. _

"_Because I know something you don't." Edward smirked._

"_What?"_

"_Alice's prediction."_

_Emmett cursed and stuck his tongue out at Edward, who just smiled and shrugged. Alice had seen the team lose badly, something that happened ten minutes later when they lost 4-29. _

_As Emmett and Edward bantered, Jasper noticed Alice slip back into that silence that often preceded a vision. When she came out of it, she looked excited. But she refused to tell anyone what she had seen, and forbade Edward to tell either. Edward, who would have seen the vision as it played out, simply nodded and pretended to lock his lips. No one, not even Edward, could predict what would happen next. Alice suddenly asked Jasper if he would accompany her outside. _

_Following her, Jasper felt a bit apprehensive, feeling her mixture of guilt and excitement. As they walked outside, she turned to him, a small smile playing on her lips._

"_Jasper, I have something to tell you." She started, linking her hands behind her back._

_As he gave her the go-ahead, she hesitated. He could feel her guilt grow._

"_Jasper…there is no easy way to say this. Look, I'm not your mate. I'm not the main light in your world. I love you, but there is someone who can love you more. I…I'm saying we need to break this off. I'll always be your friend, but I can no longer be your lover. I'm sorry." Then she rose up on her tip-toes, hugged him, and then walked back into the house. Jasper couldn't believe it._

_She…broke up with him…Why? Why would she? All this talk about a soul mate…Once Jasper had unfrozen, he had run from the house to think about this. Finding a tall tree, he quickly scaled it, watching as a deer family came out of the woods._

Jasper should have seen this coming. After all, she had been getting visions for about a week now, telling no one about them. She had been slowly pulling herself away.

He heard a rustle in the bushes below him, scaring off the deer family. He tensed until he saw Jacob and Seth walk into the clearing. They seemed unaware that Jasper was there, as the wind was blowing his scent away from them.

"So, let me get this straight. Orion finds out who his dad is, he rushes to England, and now he's meeting the rest of the family?" Seth was asking.

Jacob nodded. "I asked him about it, but he brushed me off. I think he was in a hurry."

"Oh, as usual. By the way, where _is_ Jasper?"

Jacob shrugged. "Alice just said he had to think about some things."

Jasper sighed again and dropped from the tree, landing right in their paths. They looked surprised, then hesitant.

"Hello, Jasper. Where'd you come from?" Jacob asked.

"Up there." Jasper pointed to tree branch he had been sitting on. He leaned against the tree. "So, Orion finally found his father?" He asked. He rather liked the strange boy who could do magic. He called himself a wizard.

"Yeah, apparently he's meeting the family today." Seth grinned.

"I wonder what they will do when they realize he can change into a wolf." Jacob mused.

"Probably try to kill him," Jasper said bluntly.

"I hope not," Seth said, grimacing. Jacob had also winced.

"Well, he should be back tomorrow, so if he doesn't return, we'll know to hold his funeral."

All three of them grew silent and thought about their friend and pack member.

0000000000000000000

Everything was upside down. His head felt light and his shirt kept slipping over his face. This was how Andromeda found Harry. Sitting upside down, counting the tiles on the floor.

"Um…Harry?" She asked, tilting her head. He smiled, although it looked like he was frowning. "How long have you been like that?"

"I think…maybe around ten minutes. I wanted to see if I could count faster upside down or right side up." Harry flipped over and cast the spell that stopped him from getting a head rush.

She hesitated, worried for him. "Are you ready?" She asked, wondering if she should of offered to stay with him after the war, fearing he had lost his mind.

He nodded, standing. "Winky, I'll be back soon!" He called out. Andromeda watched as the little elf appeared.

"Master Harry is leaving? Does you want something to take with?" Winky asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Harry smiled at her, grabbed his jacket, and walked outside with Andromeda to disapparate to the ministry.

When they arrived, they instantly caught up with Narcissa and Draco. Harry had spoken for them and kept them out of Azkaban. He had not forgotten how Narcissa had saved his life. And while they were grateful for his help, they were also thankful that Lucius was sent away. They both agreed that he had changed, and they weren't sure they could recover from that.

"Hello, Andromeda, Harry. I had forgotten you were now heir to the Black family." Narcissa greeted them. She sighed. "I am terribly sorry for all that I've done," she said, looking directly to her sister. Andromeda just grinned.

"Aw, don't apologize, Cissy. We've all made mistakes, but what better way to fix them, then let go and move on?" She said, shrugging.

Draco looked a little uncomfortable, but relaxed when Harry gave him a small smile. The four of them walked to the main desk and was directed to a back room, with instructions to wait there.

Harry looked around the small room. It was big, but not huge. It consisted of a long desk, many chairs, and a file cabinet. He settled in a chair, noticing that the Malfoys sat almost hesitantly on their chairs.

"So…" Andromeda tried to fill the silence. "What happened to Bella?"

Harry couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. The other three looked at him strangely. "Sorry. She was killed by Molly Weasley."

"Oh, I knew she died, but I didn't know how." Andromeda grinned. "She must of really pissed Molly off." She looked at her sister. "What do you think, Cissy?"

"I-I am sort of glad she's dead, Andy," Narcissa said, glancing around like she expected Bellatrix to suddenly come bursting out and kill her.

The Malfoys were only recently claimed innocent, so they were still adjusting to not having to watch their backs. Harry felt sort of bad for them.

Before anyone else could speak, the door opened and Kingsly walked in. Accompanying him was a young boy, around Harry and Draco's age. The boy had thick black hair reaching his shoulders and black eyes that seemed to glow with warmth. He walked with a grace that reminded Harry of Sirius, and for a moment Harry felt like he was looking at a younger version of his godfather. But that was impossible. Sirius had no children.

"Ah, Harry." Kingsley greeted him. Harry stood and shook hands, grinning at the new permanent minister.

"Hello, Kingsley." As the minister greeted the others, Harry was pleased to notice that the Malfoys were greeted just as warmly.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here and who this is," Kingsley waved towards the young boy. "I will get to that now. You see, seventeen years ago, Sirius Black indulged in…shall we say comfort? He met a young witch, Bea Call, and started dating her. Well, long story short, she became pregnant, but before she could tell him, he was sent away for supposedly killing Lily and James." Kingsley nodded in Harry's direction.

Harry was trying to wrap his mind around this. Sirius had a kid? How come he never mentioned this witch or the child? Surely, when Sirius had escaped, Bea would of sought him out.

"Well, Let's just say that Bea did not have a happy life." Kingsley frowned. "Her story is rather tragic. When Sirius was sent away, Bea, who had been falling in love, couldn't believe it. She held on to the belief that he was innocent, which he was but she didn't know for certain. She was only nineteen, two years younger than Sirius. Her parents had already passed away, and her sister was living in America. She tried raising enough money to go to America herself, but it was hard finding work when she was nearly six months pregnant at the time.

"She managed to raise the money and moved to America, where she reconnected with her sister, only to find out her own history was a lie. She was descended from a magical tribe, but their magic was nothing like ours. Their magic stemmed from their elders and shamans. They could take on a wolf's form, but they were not werewolves. Think of it as a tribe of wolf animagus.

"Well, right before she was to give birth, she fell ill. She had contracted a flu that robbed her of her health. She died giving birth, leaving behind an orphaned boy and some papers that stated who the father was. Her sister took in the boy and filed the papers away, forgetting about them. They looked at the papers long enough to determine a name for the boy. They chose the father's name, but switched it. Instead of Sirius Orion, they named him Orion Sirius. His last name is Call, but he is still part of the Black family." Kingsley motioned for the boy, who had been standing behind the minister, forward. As the boy walked towards them, Kingsley smiled and said, "I'd like to introduce Orion."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Harry potter. I do, however, own Orion.

**A/N: **I don't know the actual age of Teddy Lupin, so for this story's sake, I'm making him a month old. Plus, James and Lily never had middle names so I just picked some.

Harry watched as Orion came forward. Harry noticed how the other boy seemed nervous. When he spoke, Harry realized with a pang that Orion sounded very much like Sirius.

"I'm very pleased to meet you guys. Um, I just recently found out who my dad is. I was cleaning and found the records." He laughed nervously. "I can understand you guys might have a lot of questions, but I'm willing to answer any." He ran a hand through his hair, a trait passed from Sirius, who had done that when feeling nervous.

There was a brief silence, then Harry spoke.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter. I'm not exactly part of the Black family, although Sirius was my godfather, but I'm the heir to it. May I introduce Andromeda, matron to the Tonks family, Narcissa and Draco, matron and heir to the Malfoy family. They are your cousins." Harry pointed out each person as he mentioned them. Orion smiled a bit more relaxed and nodded.

Andromeda stood. "Please, call me Andy. I have told Harry many times already, but he insists on calling me Andromeda." She sent a playful glare towards Harry, who grinned. He had done that, if only to tease her. "I am proud to meet the son of my favorite cousin. Sirius was a good man. I'm sure you are no different." She hugged Orion, who looked even more nervous now, and sat back down.

"I do not usually partake in nicknames, but I am trying to reform myself away from the formal lifestyle. So, please, call me Cissy." Narcissa also stood and hugged Orion.

"I don't really have a nickname, but feel free to call me anything but Drakie." Draco stood and shook Orion's hand.

"Wow, you guys are nicer than I expected. I've been reading up on pure-blood wizards, but you guys don't fit the description." Orion smiled.

Harry and Andromeda laughed. "I can only imagine what you've read, but I've always been…lax about those rules. And as for my sister, well she said herself that she's trying to break away from that lifestyle," Andromeda said, smiling warmly at Narcissa, who smiled a bit more hesitantly back.

"It has done nothing but make our lives miserable," Narcissa explained. "Sometimes, I wish I could just get away from it completely."

"What if you can?" As soon as he spoke, Orion clamped his mouth shut, looked down, and blushed. Even Kingsley looked at him questioningly. Orion took a deep breath and tried again. "What I meant was what if I could provide a way out? Completely up to you guys of course."

Narcissa's brows drew together. Harry and Draco exchanged looks of confusion, Andromeda just smiled, and Kingsly rubbed a hand over his chin. The minister seemed to be thinking about something.

"What do you mean?" Draco finally asked.

"Well…I want to get to know you all some more, but I have to return to my tribe. I was just wondering if you guys wanted to return with me to America. Think of it like a long vacation. You could return any time you wanted. Kingsley had informed me of everything that had happened, the war and it's aftereffects, and I just figured you all were fed up with it." Orion finally sat, twisting his hands around.

Harry instantly smiled. Oh, to get away from the press! He had been wanting something like this to happen for two weeks, ever since the end of the war. He was not sure about Andromeda, but the Malfoys surely wanted to get away from everything. The two here were claimed innocent, but society thought different.

"It would be a good chance to get away. Think about it. Harry could get away from everyone wanting to shape him for their liking, Narcissa and Draco could get away from everyone wanting them in Azkaban. America doesn't really know us. We could be anyone we wanted to be!" Andromeda was grinning. Harry liked how her eyes shown with the same spark that often resided in her late cousin's eyes.

"I-I rather like the idea." Narcissa seemed impressed. "Heavens knows that we are no longer welcome here in Britain."

Kingsley, who had been quiet for some time, spoke up. "I think you guys should take the chance. It would be a relaxing time for you."

Harry had made his decision the moment Orion had talked about it. "I am definitely in. I need away from the press, especially Rita Skeeter."

Andromeda and Kingsley looked at him with sympathy. The Malfoys, who did not get the Prophet anymore, looked as confused as Orion was.

"What is Rita doing now?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

"She's making a book about me. _Harry Potter: Golden Boy or Golden Mistake_." Harry shook his head, disgusted.

"Well, I can see why you hate her so much," Narcissa said, smiling a little.

"Anyways, I'm on board," Andromeda said. "But, just so you know, I have custody of my grandson, who is only a month old."

Orion nodded. "My aunt loves children. Plus, there are many parks and things like that around Forks and La Push. La Push is where I live, and there are homes for sale that you guys can get."

Kingsley stood. "That reminds me. Harry, have you ever looked into the Potter's or Black's fortunes?"

"Er…no?" Harry grinned. Kingsley smiled back at him.

"Come with me real quick then. I think it would be best to leave as soon as possible. But you need to know what you own before you leave." Kingsley waited until Harry stood, then exited the room. Harry followed him until they reached Kingsley's office. As they entered the room, Kingsley called for his assistant. The young man appeared suddenly, startling Harry.

"Wilber, I need you to fetch the goblins in charge of the Potter and Black fortunes. Ask them to bring a paper that lists everything that Harry now owns. We will meet in my office," Kingsley told Wilber. The young man nodded and hurried off.

They were only kept waiting for ten minutes, then there was a knock. Kingsley waved in two goblins.

"Evening. I am Grook, and this is Gonak. We have the list you asked for," the shorter goblin said, holding two pieces of parchment.

"Thank you. Please, sit. This is Harry Potter, heir to both estates, and he wanted to see what was left to him." Kingsley waited for them to sit. Gonak went first.

"I am keeper for the Potter estate. I am surprised no one has contacted you yet with the contents of this or the will." Since Gonak was focused on unrolling the parchment, he did not see Harry's look of surprise. But Grook did.

"Ah, did you think that your parents left no will, considering they knew there was a chance they were going to die?" The goblin did not speak harshly, but rather kindly. As if he knew how tough this was going to be for Harry.

Gonak cleared his throat and started reading from the parchment. "The Last Will and Testament of both James Alex Potter and Lily Rose Evans…." Gonak trailed off until he reached the part with Harry. "To Harry James Potter, we leave all our money, the house in Godric's Hallows, the condo in Greece, all our heirlooms, and all our books minus the ones we had already given away."

"Er, there's a house in Greece?" Harry asked. Gonak nodded. "Well, I'll probably never visit it…but is there a way to keep it up?"

"Yes, in fact it houses it's own little team of house elves, so it is constantly kept and cleaned."

Harry nodded. "Alright, and how much money, heirlooms, all that?"

Gonak consulted the list. "Roughly 800,000 galleons of money, 80 books that are mostly on your family history, and only four heirlooms."

"Wow…Could I bring the heirlooms with me to America?" He asked Kingsley. Kingsley nodded. "Ok, then I want the heirlooms, please."

Gonak nodded and left, Grook stepped forward. "You have already heard Sirius' will, so I will just tell you what you are heir to. The Potter estate was pretty much written in the will, so you already heard everything about them. But the Black estate is much larger. You have inherited roughly 1,000,000 galleons, 30 houses all over the world, 80 heirlooms, and 213 books on dark magic and family history."

Kingsley grinned. "I think you just became the richest man in the world, Harry."

Harry was having some trouble grasping this. "I don't really need 30 houses…or books on dark magic. Can you sell them?"

"Yes, at your consent." Grook answered.

"Sell them then. And I also want the heirlooms only connected to Sirius with me."

"You will receive two heirlooms then, as Sirius was cut off from much."

Harry shrugged. "The rest can go to Orion. I really don't care. And as for the money, I am moving to America. Is there a way I can access it from there?"

Grook nodded. "Yes, there are wizard banks all over America, but they are run by wizards, not goblins." His tone shown what he thought of that.

"Excellent. Well…that's settled. I…I should say good bye to Hermione and the Weasley's," Harry said.

Kingsley nodded. "Do you want everyone to come with, or will you just meet up somewhere else?"

"Er, we can meet up at Grimmuald Place. In fact, I'm going to let Andromeda know that she and Teddy and hang there until I get back. I mean, everyone can, but I don't know what Draco and Narcissa will do," Harry said, standing. He noticed that Grook had already disappeared.

"I'll tell them, you just go and say goodbye to your friends," Kingsley said, smiling. "Send my regards, please. And feel free to use my fireplace."

Harry nodded and turned to the fireplace. He got some powder out of the little jar on the mantle and tossed it in, calling out, "The Burrow."

He stumbled through on the other side. Someone had reached a hand out and steadied him. Coughing ash out, he glanced up and saw George.

"Thanks, George," Harry said, straightening up.

"No problem. What brings you here?" George asked, helping Harry brush ash off.

"I have something to tell everyone. It would be best to tell it all at once." Harry told the taller man. George nodded and left to go find the rest of his family.

Once all the Weasleys, Hermione, and surprisingly Luna were seated around Harry, he took a breath. Charlie was the only one not there, as he was still working in Romania. Luna, Harry found out, had been visiting Hermione and Ginny.

"Ok, I have something to say, but please don't interrupt until I am finished," Harry said. Everyone nodded. He took another breath and then launched into the tale of meeting Orion, hearing his back story, and then finally: Orion's offer of moving. Everyone was dead silent, except for Luna. She was humming excitedly under her breath.

"Harry…" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it. No offense, you guys all know I love you, but I need to get away for awhile. With Rita and the public, I feel like I'm being watched. I want to get away," Harry explained. He had avoided looking at Ginny, as he knew he was hurting her. He had hurt all of them by keeping to himself after the war.

She nodded, tears shining in her eyes. Harry chanced a glance at her daughter, only to find Ginny had left sometime during his speech. Luna and George were looking at each other, seemingly communicating with each other.

"Oh, we'll miss you," Hermione said, getting up and hugging Harry. Her words seemed to break the dam. Everyone got up and hugged Harry, offering words of encouragement and telling him they would miss him. Then, Luna spoke up.

"Can I come too?" She asked, smiling at Harry, who was taken aback. But then he grinned.

"Sure," he said. "As long as you don't mind we're staying with Narcissa and Draco." He ignored Ron's snort. He was going to have to talk to him about that.

"I don't mind. I heard there were some special creatures in America, I want to see them," Luna said, smiling and drifting back into her own little world.

"Can I come too? If it's not too much?" Everyone turned now to George, who was smiling a bit sheepishly.

Everyone, most of all Mrs. Weasley, was shocked that he would ask. They were so worried for him.

"Er, sure…" Harry said, smiling back at him. "But what about the shop?"

Before George could answer, Mrs. Weasley cut in. "Absolutely not! George, I'm not sure that is a good-"

"Mum, you can't stop me. I'm twenty years old. As for the shop, Lee can run it. Maybe I'll start one in America." George shrugged. Mrs. Weasley looked worried, but was stopped by Mr. Weasley.

"Molly, dear, he's right. We can't stop him," he said. She gulped, then sighed.

"Fine. But, be safe. All of you." Harry was subjected to another hug, then Luna, then George.

"Just get your trunks packed with everything and then we'll go to my house," Harry said. George and Luna nodded, then headed upstairs. No less than ten minutes later, they were back with their trunks fitted in their pockets.

Luna grinned, easing the tension. "Let's get this show on the road!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I do, however, own Orion.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the vagueness when the introductions are being said, it's just I figure you know who everyone is, so I'm not going to write everybody out. **

**0000000000000000000**

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?" Tanya asked again. Jasper mutely shook his head.

He had gone to Alaska to sort out his thoughts. Unlike Edward, he wasn't really running, just needed some time to think things out. After all, he and Alice had been together for a long time. He needed time to grasp that.

Tanya sighed and left him alone. He was sitting by a little pond by their house, staring into the clear water.

He knew he needed to go back. If he stayed any longer then it would be considered running. He nodded absently and stood, hurrying after Tanya.

"I changed my mind. I'm going back," he said. Tanya smiled.

"Thought so. I'll let Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Garrett know," she said, naming her coven and the recent add-on. Jasper nodded and took off, headed back home.

000000000000000000

"Wow! It's so big and dreamy!" Luna's voice was excited as the group stood before their new house, purchased by Harry. It was a three-story Victorian home with soft blue walls and white trimming. The yard was large and neat and there was even a large garage for cars. It held six bedrooms. Teddy and Andromeda would be sharing one.

"It's nice," George agreed, standing behind Luna. Orion, who lived just next door with his aunt and cousin, nodded.

"She's been empty for nearly a year. Not many people want to live in Forks," Orion said, shrugging. He had explained all about the werewolves and the two tribes already. Luna was most excited to meet everyone.

"Well, come on. Let's go claim our rooms," Harry said, grinning. Everyone nodded and entered the house, exclaiming over details and staring at everything. Eventually, they all settled into their rooms, all of which were large and roomy.

Harry, Draco, George, and Luna were all on the third floor. Narcissa, Andromeda, and Teddy were below them. There was a small library, a huge kitchen, a slightly smaller living room, a bathroom in every bedroom and one on the main floor, and a large backyard that opened up to the small forest. Plus, they were only a few blocks from the bookstore, which Luna and Harry loved.

Once they were all moved in, they realized it was only five-o-clock. Orion suggested they come meet everyone. He would change into a wolf and send the signal. Everyone agreed, Draco a bit hesitantly as he was a tiny bit afraid of large animals. He had been since Buckbeak injured him, although now he admits that he started it. He had already apologized to Hagrid for everything he had put him through. Hagrid, to no one's surprise, accepted and had even given the blonde a huge hug. Draco's ribs hurt for three days afterwards.

Orion bounded out the house to give the signal. Since Teddy was sleeping, Andromeda and Narcissa stayed behind to let the younger ones meet the packs. Orion had explained that today they were just meeting his own pack, later they would meet the La Push pack.

He told them that the two packs had once been a single pack, but due to a guy named Jacob Black, no relation to the Black family, they were split into two smaller packs. Jacob's pack stayed in Forks and Sam's, the other alpha, stayed in La Push.

"You going to be okay, Draco?" George asked, trying to hide his smile. Draco looked pale and a bit green, but nodded shakily.

Of all the people to forgive Draco and Narcissa, George was the most surprising. Not only did he forgive the Malfoys, but he also took Draco under his wing and acted like a sort of big brother to him. Harry and Luna also looked to Draco as a brother, something the blonde returned. Narcissa and Andromeda were pleased at how quickly the four got along. They were most worried about Draco and Harry, but the two put aside their past and were actually the closest. Luna got along with everyone and George started to revert back to his usual joking self. He still mourned Fred, but no longer let the sadness take over his life.

"It'll be fine," Luna said, taking Draco's hand and squeezing. Draco managed a bigger grin.

"Yeah, I know. Alright, I think I'm ready," he said, squeezing back. The four walked outside and followed the little trail that Orion had pointed out before he left.

Luna was wandering a little behind the group, busy looking at nearly every plant and animal they came across. The animals seemed to understand she would never hurt them, as they came closer to see her. One little chipmunk even let her reach out and touch its fur. George and Draco found it amusing as Harry tried to keep Luna on track.

Finally, they made it to a little clearing where Orion stood in the center. He greeted the four, who greeted him back.

"Alright, I'd like to introduce them one by one. They are hiding in the trees, they wanted a dramatic entrance," Orion said, rolling his eyes. "Plus, we have some people who are considered part of our pack, but they're not wolves. Just introduce yourself, they'll hear it. Oh, and they know a little about wizards."

Harry nodded. He went first. "Hello, I am Harry Potter. I am seventeen, which is considered an adult in Britain. I understand that is not the case here. Anyways, I came here to get away from the media, I am really famous where I live and I hate it. I am delighted to get to know you guys and I hope this works out." He stepped back a bit and nodded to Draco.

"I am-" Draco paused and took a breath. "Sorry. I am Draco Malfoy, also seventeen. I came to America because where I live, people do not like me. My father did some terrible things and they blame me for all of it. My mother is here too, but she stayed at home with my aunt and little cousin."

George went next. "I'm George Weasley. I'm the oldest here, I'm twenty. I came here because…" It was his turn to take a deep breath. Luna moved forwards and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to smile at her gratefully. "I lost my twin in a great war. The war officially started seventeen years ago, but it came to a full out scale just this past year. Fred was killed trying to save our school, which was the battleground. I came here in hopes of moving on from the pain and also to keep these three safe. I look after them like my own siblings, and I have five real siblings, so keep that in mind if you ever try to hurt them."

Luna grinned and bounded forwards, stopping right next to Orion. "I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm the youngest here, I'm only sixteen. I'm here because America has some interesting creatures and I want to learn all about them. I'm so excited to meet you all!"

Orion chuckled and then raised his arm, using his hand to motion someone forward. First one out was a tall tan man with shaggy black hair and black eyes. He was wearing brown cargo shorts and a white tank top. His feet were bare. When he showed himself, he was smiling widely.

"Welcome," he said. He had a husky voice. "I am Jacob Black, the alpha of this pack. Rest assured, no one will harm them," he told George, who smiled and nodded. "I will introduce the rest of my pack as they reveal themselves. First up are my two betas. Yes, normally the alpha only has one, but they are both equipped for the job."

Two figures then came out, a girl and a boy. They looked similar to each other. They also had black hair and black eyes. As Orion had said they came from an Indian reservation, Harry figured they all had black hair and eyes. The boy was a bit taller than the girl, but both were smiling hugely, mostly at Luna and George. Jacob looked at them questioningly; they nodded back at him a bit shy. Jacob grinned.

"Uh, I don't know if Orion explained, but sometimes we imprint on people," Jacob said.

"He explained it a bit," Harry answered. "Something about how it's like love at first sight and it's super powerful?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. Well, it seems both Leah and Seth imprinted."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "On who?"

The girl spoke first. She had a nice, slightly husky voice. "I'm Leah Clearwater. I, um, I sort of imprinted on you," she said, pointing to George. George looked surprised, then pleased.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, over-exaggerating his bow. Everyone laughed.

"I'm Seth Clearwater. You are very beautiful," he told Luna, who blushed and smiled. Harry had to quickly stifle a laugh, as he had never seen Luna blush before.

Jacob continued to introduce Embry (Orion's cousin) and Quil. Then he gave them a surprise. A large group of pale people came out and grinned at them. They all introduced themselves.

There was Carlisle and Esme, the leaders. Emmett and Rosalie were together. Bella and Edward were married and had Renesmee, Jacob's imprint. Alice brought the group to a close, explaining they had one more member who was currently on vacation. Luna had been studying them very closely as they talked.

"You are all vampires, aren't you?" she asked, walking forward and touching Bella's arm. She felt the cold marble-like skin.

"Yes, we are," Carlisle answered in a faint accent of his own. "Does that bother you?"

"No! I've always wanted to learn more about vampires," she said, grinning. "Wait until you meet Andy! You'll love her, she knows so much about vampires, and she was the one who taught me how to watch for the signs. Like your eyes and the way you almost have to remind yourself to move."

They seemed interested and soon Luna was talking animatedly. No one noticed Harry slip away, intent on finding the bookstore. He never liked big groups and if he was honest, he missed Hermione and Ron. Being surrounded by books would surely help that.

000000000000000000000

Harry was standing on his tiptoes, trying to reach a book. He was growing frustrated that he was too short to reach. A pale hand suddenly reached out and plucked the book from the shelf.

"Is this the one you wanted?" a voice behind Harry asked. He turned around, ready to thank the person, when his voice caught in his throat. Standing behind him was the most beautiful guy he had ever seen.

Standing a few inches taller than Harry, the man had honey-blonde hair that fell over his golden eyes. His body was lean and lithe, packed with muscles that weren't obvious. He was dressed in a white button-down and a pair of simple black pants.

"Er…yes…" Harry was having trouble finding his words. He couldn't take his eyes away from the strange man.

The man smiled tightly. "Here you go," he said, handing the book to Harry and being careful not to touch him. He had such a soft, musical voice.

He had just started to walk away when Harry got his mind back. "Wait!" Harry called after him. The man turned back around, eyes amused. "Er, thank you. I'm Harry," he said, holding out his hand for a handshake. The man looked down at it as if Harry were offering him poison.

"Pleasure," the man said stiffly. He offered no name in return, but Harry was sure this was the Cullen's final member.

The man turned to walk away again, but Harry fumbled to grab his arm to keep him from leaving. Unfortunately, Harry's arms were filled with books already. He ended up dropping them on the floor. In his haste to stoop down and get them, he ended up accidently hitting his cheek against the edge of the bookshelf, resulting in a tiny cut. A tiny, single drop of blood forced its way out and trickled down Harry's cheeks. Before he knew it, the man had him pinned against the shelf with one hand holding his throat, the other holding both his wrists above his head.

The man seemed to lose control as he stared at the little red line making its way down Harry's cheeks. Then he removed his hand from Harry's throat to stroke right by the line, never quite touching it. Harry struggled, but in vain. A small part of him admitted he rather liked this, as he could smell the man's sweet scent. It was like a mix of honey and floral.

"Jasper. Name's Jasper." It was almost a whisper. Then the man seemed to realize what he was doing. He quickly let go of Harry, who instantly missed the contact. The man, Jasper, stepped back and let his face fall into a neutral expression. His head tilted, and then confusion crossed his face. "Why are you not scared? I don't sense fear…I sense…desire?" Jasper's voice was hesitant.

Harry blushed deeply, not knowing what Jasper meant by his words. "I am not scared of you," he said defiantly.

"Ah, but you should be," Jasper said, winking and disappearing. He moved too fast for Harry to see.

Deeply shaken, but a little intrigued, Harry decided that coming to America was a good thing after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I do, however, own Orion and Nita. **

**A/N: this one will be long because there is Harry's history from my view. And some of Draco's history.**

**0000000000000000000**

Jasper was severely shaken. He had nearly lost all control and killed someone. That hadn't happened since Bella's birthday party. But the scent…God, the scent. He had never smelled anything like that. It was just a tiny drop of blood, but it called to Jasper so intently, he had moved without realizing it. The most confusing part was the guy, the stranger, never felt afraid. Jasper felt only desire, intrigue, and excitement coming from the guy.

He hadn't been bad looking admittedly. He was small, maybe about 5'5" with really messy black hair and the brightest green eyes Jasper had ever seen. They were slightly hidden behind round glasses and he had an interesting scar on his forehead. It was a small, pink lightening-shaped scar.

Looks aside, Jasper felt something else. Something more than just the guy's blood was calling out to him. If Jasper believed in things like it, he would have sworn the guy's soul was reaching out to him. But that was impossible.

He sighed and wrapped his arms closer around his body. He was sitting in the room he used to share with Alice before he moved into a different room.

"Jasper?" Edward sounded uncertain, even though he had to have known Jasper was there.

"Here," Jasper grunted, uncurling from the small corner and standing.

"What's wrong? I caught a bit of your thoughts when you ran past us on the way here. Something about monsters and a guy?" He could of read his thoughts now, but Edward felt this was a sensitive matter and should be treated as such.

"I… I did something. Something bad. I almost lost control and killed a human today." Jasper felt his own shame wrap around him, mixing with Edward's growing concern. Right now, he really hated his power.

"What happened?" This was why Jasper liked Edward the most. He never judged and always tried to get both sides before speaking. Of course, that usually didn't help with Rosalie or Emmett.

"I went into the bookstore today, I don't know why. There was a guy there; I think he's new. He was reaching for a book beyond his reach and he already had a ton in his arms, so I decided to be nice and get it for him. He turned and stared at me, I could feel his desire. I turned around to leave and he stopped me. He introduced himself and offered his hand out, but of course I couldn't take it. I tried to leave again when he drops his books. He bent down quickly to pick them up and hit his head on the shelf. He's nearly as clumsy as Bella was. But he cut his cheek. God, Edward… The blood called to me, powerful and overbearing. Before I knew it, I had him pinned against the bookshelf, nearly licking his cheek. I stopped myself in time, but he _wasn't afraid_!" That was the part that stumped Jasper. "Normally, people flinch when suddenly pinned by a cold stranger. All I felt from him was excitement and more desire. I ran then."

Edward had been quiet this entire time; pretty sure he knew who the guy was. "Did the guy give a name?" he asked finally.

"Harry. No last name." Jasper sensed the concern grow into a sense of relief. "What could you possibly be relieved about?" Jasper asked curiously.

"You weren't there, but we met Harry and his friends today," Edward said, then recounted the meeting word-from-word. Jasper listened intently.

"So the Clearwaters imprinted? Leah should be ecstatic about that," he said. "But this large group of British people just happens to move to Forks? Are they running from something?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Harry's running from the media, George is running from the pain, Draco's running from his father's legacy, and Luna just wanted to come here." Edward smiled.

"Media? If he's so famous, why haven't we heard of him?" Jasper was a pessimist by nature, always wanting to find hidden motives in people. This was no expectation.

Edward sighed. "Jaz, maybe it's because he's from _Britain_? We may have lived longer than most, but we do not know everything that changes in the world."

"Right," Jasper grumbled. He was ready to leave when Edward dropped a word bomb.

"Now that that's settled, get ready. The large group of British people is coming over for dinner." Edward smirked and disappeared. Jasper froze, and then cursed.

Harry was sure to be there. Which was going to be a very awkward dinner conversation.

000000000000000000

"Oh my god, I'm going to die!"

"Really, Draco? Now?" Harry said sarcastically. "We've not even made it to the door." They had just turned onto the long drive up the Cullen house.

"I don't care. I'm going to end up dying and my gravestone will read 'Perished because nobody cared enough'." Draco was twisting his hands around nervously. He had changed a lot over the years and was no longer confident at dinner parties. Narcissa, however, was calm and collected. She laid a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Draco, hush now. You are not dying. It's just a simple dinner," she said.

"With a bunch of hot vampires and werewolves! What if I screw up and they eat me?" His eyes widened as his thoughts turned down that road.

"I can safely say we have never eaten anybody," Carlisle said, grinning as he opened the door. "Do not worry, Draco, you're safe here."

Draco had the decency to look embarrassed as he blushed and nodded. He had forgotten about the vampire's keen hearing.

They all laughed and entered the house. George looked the most out of place, standing nearly as tall as the wolves, his bright red hair, and his missing ear. Draco was the next tallest, the two measuring 6'3" and 6'1". Harry only stood at 5'5", and Luna topped out at 5'3". Narcissa and Andromeda both stood at 5'8".

Esme greeted them next, smiling and ushering them into the living room. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were there. Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob (they were told) were visiting Jacob's father. Alice came into the living room after they were all seated, sitting very close to Draco, who noticed and tried not to blush again.

"So, what exactly are you guys? There is something that makes your blood smell different that a regular human," Alice noted. "Almost like it's sweeter."

"Well, we're not exactly regular humans," Harry said, laughing. "We're wizards and witches."

They were met by a shocked silence, and then questions started to pour in. They answered as best as they could until Esme asked about Harry's scar. Harry decided it was time to tell about their history.

"Ok, to answer about my scar, you need to know the full Wizard history. It's not nice and it's more than a little bloody. If you don't mind, let us tell it first before interrupting." Harry took a breath and began.

"Around seventy years ago, a boy was born. His mother was a pure-blood, but his father was a muggle. His mother came from a family where muggles were considered beneath them. She had been giving a love potion to the father, Tom Riddle, but when they found out she was pregnant, she stopped in hopes he returned the love all on his own. He didn't, leaving her all alone while pregnant. She ended up stumbling into a muggle orphanage to give birth, naming her son Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Tom grew up knowing he was different, but not sure how different. Then, when he was eleven, a man came to see him. Albus Dumbledore explained all about his past and about magic. But he could see that Tom was a very troubled child and resolved to keep an eye on him.

"Skipping forwards a few years, he began plotting. At sixteen, he opened a dangerous chamber and let loose a basilisk to kill all the muggle-borns. He blamed it on a friend of ours, Hagrid, who was outcasted because of his love for dangerous creatures. Even though he loved them, Hagrid himself was very sweet and innocent. But he was expelled because of Tom.

"After that, he began gathering people who believed in all the things he did. By seventeen, he had many followers. He also had a plan in mind. He wanted to become immortal. He tricked a professor into giving him important information on how to make a Horcrux, which is a very dark piece of magic in which you place a piece of your soul in it. You must kill to make one.

"And he had. He had gone back when he was sixteen and killed his muggle family. So he was able to create the first one. He soon created six on purpose, slowly disfiguring himself. He lost his good looks and became snake-like.

"There was also a prophecy. It stated that there would be a child that would be able to defeat him, knowing a power he did not. By now he called himself Voldemort, or the Dark Lord. There was two children born that fit the description." Harry noticed that George, Luna, Draco, Narcissa, and Andromeda were also listening intently, having never heard this side before.

"A boy named Neville and I were the children. Voldemort decided to choose me to reasons unknown. But the problem was Dumbledore foresaw this and hid both families. But my parents were betrayed by one of their close friends, Peter Pettigrew. He sold them out to Voldemort, who was now able to find them. He came to our house on Halloween. He killed my father first. My mother died trying to sacrifice herself for me. That was the power I knew that he didn't. Love. Since he was created under the effects of a love potion, he could not know love. He tried killing me next, but my mother's sacrifice saved me. His body broke and he fled, leaving me famous for being the only person to ever survive the Killing curse. I was moved to my aunt and uncle's house, even though they hated magic and therefore me.

"My scar is the result of Voldemort trying to kill me. It linked me to his mind. In my first year at Hogwarts, he tried to come back using a professor's body. I stopped him with two other friends. Second year, his spirit nearly came back from a Horcrux opened by George's younger sister, Ginny. Again, with Ron, George's youngest brother, and Hermione, a clever muggle-born, we managed to figure it out and stop him. Third year we found out that Peter was not dead, as he made people to believe. He had framed Sirius Black, Orion's father, my godfather, and my father's best friend; making Sirius spend twelve years in a wizarding prison. He escaped us and went back to Voldemort. Fourth year, they used a famous competition to get me to where Voldemort was, helping him rise at last. I narrowly escaped, but a good friend was killed. Fifth year, Voldemort lured me into the ministry using Sirius as bait. I didn't realize it was fake until we were there. Sirius was killed by his cousin and once again I came face to face with Voldemort. He and Dumbledore battled, then he escaped. Sixth year he forced Draco to do a job for him, even though Draco didn't want to." Harry stopped here and let Draco tell this part.

"H-He wanted me to kill Dumbledore. He threatened to kill my mother and father since my father displeased him by allowing Harry to escape alive fifth year. I thought I was doing a big job, one that my parents would be proud of. Halfway through I realized I couldn't do it. My godfather tried helping me, but I was too proud. Eventually I ended up failing and my godfather had to step in to save me," Draco explained.

Harry continued. "Severus Snape had planned this death with Dumbledore beforehand, as Dumbledore had touched a cursed ring and was doomed to die anyways. I didn't know it then, I just saw Severus killing Dumbledore.

"Not long after that, Ron, Hermione, and I decided to go hunt Horcruxes to defeat Voldemort. It was very rough and there were many deaths. After we had killed off most of them, the biggest battle yet broke out at Hogwarts. Many students fought and many died. Technically I died too. I was the Horcrux he never meant to make. I came back though, since he only killed off part of himself. Narcissa helped me by lying to Voldemort and saying I was dead. Soon, we faced off. Voldemort against me, no one else. Our spells met in the middle and then the wand he had, the Elder wand, turned against him. He died and his wand flew out of his hands. I had caught it. The war was over. My scar has not hurt since then."

Of course, that generated more questions, but then a soft voice asked, "Did you love Ginny?" Everyone looked at Jasper, who had been listening from in the hallway. Harry didn't know how to answer this.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"When you said her name, for a second it sounded like you had lost a lover. I am simply curious." Jasper could feel the beginnings of anger from the tall red-haired man, but kept his focus on Harry.

"Yeah, I did. But it wouldn't have worked out between us," Harry said, not ready to reveal the secret he had only confided in two people. George and Draco knew of it.

"Why not? Did she not want the pressures of dating a war hero?" Jasper's voice was sarcastic now. He could feel the anger building. Harry just felt uneasy.

"No, she's…not my type," Harry said finally. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Was she redhead too? Do you prefer blondes? Or is it something else" He didn't know why he wanted to provoke Harry, he just couldn't stop it.

"No, she was a female!" Harry finally burst out, the anger in him suddenly rising and nearly knocking Jasper over. He had never felt such intense emotions. With giving Jasper time to give a comeback, Harry turned and strode out the house, his anger quickly melting into a deep sadness. Jasper instantly felt guilty. The redhead turned on him.

"You couldn't take a simple answer? He's sensitive about his sexuality! He's embarrassed at being gay and you just made it ten times harder. Not to mention, he was forced to come out to his friends before he was ready," George said angrily. Edward suddenly heard how sorry Jasper was and decided to intervene.

"Jasper, go apologize. The rest of you, will you please stay and join us for dinner?" Edward said, hoping to divert the tension. Everyone, including George, nodded and were ushered into the dining room to sit at the long table. Edward sternly pointed at the door and Jasper, feeling like a puppy that was sent out into the doghouse, left to go find Harry.

It did not take long, as Jasper could follow his scent. He found him sitting on a fallen tree, staring at the ground in silence. He didn't even flinch as Jasper sat next to him.

"I apologize for my actions and my words. It was uncalled for," Jasper began. Harry kept his face towards the ground.

"It's alright," he finally said, his voice nearly a whisper. Jasper could hear the unshed tears in his voice and realized why Harry was refusing to look at him.

"No, it's not. I know better than this. I was raised better," Jasper argued.

"It's fine," Harry said, scooting a bit further away. Jasper sighed, scooted with him, and pulled him into a hug. He felt the sadness turn into surprise, then wonder as Jasper hugged him.

"Why don't you cry? I hurt you deeply, yet all you're doing is staring at the ground."

"My aunt and uncle used to punish me if I cried. I guess I just learned not to," Harry explained. Jasper's grip tightened and he turned Harry around so that Harry was looking at him.

"It is never wrong to cry. Go ahead. I hurt you, it is only fitting I help you," Jasper said, smiling faintly. Harry tried to shake his head, but ended up clutching Jasper's shirt and started sobbing. Jasper just sat there, absently stroking Harry's hair, letting him cry it all out.

Alice watched them from a distance, not close enough for Jasper to catch her scent. She was pleased at how well things were going. She knew Jasper would insult Harry, and then apologize for it. She also knew what would happen after Harry got done crying.

Jasper was going to be very shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I do, however, own Orion, Bimisi, and Nita. **

**A/N: a lot of you are probably wondering who Nita is in the disclaimer; she's going to be making an appearance soon. And yes, every vampire story must have a bad vampire XD hope you enjoy it. As for skin-walkers, I did use the idea from Supernatural, so I don't lay claim to that either.**

**0000000000000000000**

Harry didn't know how long he sat there, clutching at Jasper and crying. He had only cried a few times before, like when Sirius died, but even then it hadn't been this heart-wrenching cry-your-heart-out cry he had just done. He slowly cried himself out, sniffling and hiccupping every now and then. Jasper just sat there, stroking Harry's hair. Harry rather liked the feel of it and now that he was done crying, he could smell Jasper's lovely scent everywhere. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself.

He eased back slightly, looking up into Jasper's golden eyes. He knew that was a good sign, as vampire eyes told whether or not they were hungry.

"Thank you," he said, his voice small and still a bit shaky. He was going to have to tell George not to try to kill Jasper for hurting him.

"It's no problem. It isn't a sign of weakness to cry every now and then. I would, but I can't," Jasper said, smiling a little. Harry smiled back, a bit more timidly than Jasper.

"I know that. It's just…my aunt and uncle never showed any affection. Well, they did, but only to their son. My cousin was spoiled and I was taught to hide my emotions." Harry took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Jasper said, using a finger to tilt Harry's head up. Jasper could still feel the intense sadness and wanted to find a way to get rid of it.

"My eyes are just green, like my mums. They're nothing special," Harry said, blushing a bit and looking away.

"No, they are more than that. Haven't you ever heard the eyes are the windows to your soul? Your eyes shine with a brightness I haven't seen in a long time. They almost sparkle." Jasper was moving slightly closer with every sentence. Soon he was less than an inch away from Harry's face. He still felt no fear coming from the black-haired boy.

"Thanks," Harry breathed, unable to raise his voice any louder. It was almost like Jasper was stealing the air from his lungs.

"So, Harry," Jasper started, grinning. "Do I have permission to kiss you?"

Harry nearly squirmed with happiness. Instead of answering, he wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck, one hand tangling in his hair. He pulled him closer and touched his lips to Jasper's, shocking the vampire. He had never had anyone else make the first move. Even with Alice, Jasper always initiated the kiss. Having Harry make the first move was very hot to him.

The two moved in sync, heads tilting, tongues greeting each other shyly. Jasper didn't even notice the strange way Harry's blood called out to him; he was focused on Harry's lips.

Harry's head was swimming pleasantly; he had never felt this way before. With Ginny, he had always been careful. Looking back now, he knew he had been careful because he was still finding himself. He didn't actually know he was gay until after the war, when Seamus had kissed him out of happiness. Seamus had meant nothing by it, but it left Harry wondering. He talked to George, and later Draco, about it. Both were supportive and had promised to be there for him when he felt he was ready to let everyone know. Of course, thanks to Jasper, that happened earlier than expected. He couldn't be mad though, not when Jasper moved from his lips downwards, kissing his neck. Harry enjoyed the feeling and even tilted his head back, giving Jasper more room.

Jasper was careful to keep his teeth sheathed with his lips as he planted kisses along Harry's neck. He lightly ran his tongue over his vein, loving the way Harry shivered. Desire was coming off him in huge waves now. Forgetting himself, Jasper unsheathed his teeth, readying himself to just have a taste of Harry's blood. One taste…that's it.

Right before he bit Harry, they heard a twig snap and jerked apart. Breathing heavily, Harry turned and saw a girl about nineteen. She had long black hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. Her clothes were a bit torn and wet and her feet were bare and dirty. She was looking behind her and didn't notice the two yet, giving Harry time to fix himself.

Jasper was barely breathing at all. He had nearly bitten Harry again. Obviously he wasn't able to control himself around him. He was thankful for this girl's appearance, but something was wrong. Great waves of fear and panic were coming off her. She was panting like she had just run a long time.

She finally turned around and jolted backwards, realizing she was not alone. "Oh, sorry. I was just… I lost my… Sorry." She sounded terrified, her voice rising with each pause. Jasper didn't think, just sent a wave of calm towards her. She visibly relaxed, something Harry noticed but didn't mention. Instead, he stood. The girl was about two inches taller than Harry.

"Can we help you?" he asked, moving slowly and keeping his hands raised slightly, showing her he meant no harm.

All the calm Jasper sent her seemed to vanish as her eyes flicked back and forth; her body was tensed to run again.

"He…I just escaped. He's looking for me…I know he is. I can't let him find me," she said more clearly. Jasper noticed the side looks she kept slanting towards him.

"Who?" Harry asked, his voice steady and calm. Jasper noticed she relaxed a bit more than when he had made her calm.

"I don't know his name. He never told me. He's a bad man. Not even a man at all. He's different…" She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears and did another sweep with her eyes. "I think I lost him by the stream. Water washes off scents and I swam three miles…"

Scents. That meant she was running from a vampire or a werewolf. Either way, she needed help.

"What do you mean by different?" Jasper asked now, standing. He noticed the way her eyes tracked his movements, narrowing slightly.

"You! You're like him, aren't you?" She tensed once more. "You are the same as him!" She suddenly moved, grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him close. "Don't trust the night-walkers! They are demons in disguise," she said, looking into Harry's eyes. "They whisper lies and weave webs meant to trap. Once you are snared, they play with you and make you hope. Then they rip that hope from you. I know! My tribe talks about them. Night-walkers hate skin-walkers. Proven fact."

"Er, I don't know what a night- or skin-walker is, but Jasper would not hurt you," Harry said, trying to calm her down again.

"Night-walker is just another term for vampire. I admit, my family and I are vampires, but please believe me when I say we will not hurt you. We are different from others, we do not harm humans," Jasper said, noticing the lack of surprise from Harry.

"You…do not kill humans?" the girl asked, lowering her grip on Harry's arm.

"No. We feed from animals, like you. You are a wolf right?" Jasper asked, knowing that skin-walker was another word for shape-shifters.

She shook her head. "Wolf-walkers come from America. My tribe originated in Canada. We are cougar-walkers." She did seem to believe him, because she seemed more open to Jasper.

"I'm Harry, this is Jasper. What's your name?" Harry asked, smiling.

"I am called Nita. It means graceful." Nita let go of Harry's arm. "If you are no danger to Harry, then I have to go. The man might be here soon. I have already put you two in danger long enough."

"Don't go, we can protect you. We have two wolf tribes, a group of wizards, and a coven of good vampires," Harry explained. She looked at him in surprise.

"You do the magic? There are many stories around you. You are called shaman in my tribe, we respect magic and those who control it." She looked a bit hesitant, then asked, "if I come with you, no one would hurt me?"

"No one," Jasper promised. "And the vampires have gifts that can help. One of us can even read minds, but he won't read yours without your permission or unless he thinks you're in danger."

"You do something too. I felt the sensation tickling me," she pointed out.

Jasper smiled. "I can control and feel your emotions. I can calm you down if your upset, or make you happy if you are sad."

Just then, a twig snapped about a mile away. Only Jasper and Nita heard it though. Jasper tensed and Nita looked around. "Harry, take Nita and go back to the house now," Jasper said, moving around in a circle and trying to catch sight of something.

"Alright," Harry answered, taking Nita's hand and running off. Jasper heard them leave, and then heard someone coming towards him.

When the person revealed themselves, Jasper was suddenly transported into the past as memories of teeth snapping in his face and the burning agony of his first scar rose.

"Bimisi." Jasper's tone was cold. The black-haired vampire smiled, baring his teeth. He wore brown pants and nothing else. His skin, tanned under the pale exterior, was just as scarred as Jasper's. A thin necklace hung around his neck, a small face dangling from it.

"Jasper, my friend. It's been so long." Bimisi's voice was slightly accented and just as cold.

"You were never my friend. I see you're still living up to your name. Leave the girl alone, she is now under my protection." Bimisi meant _slippery_ in his old tribe's language.

"I can not do that. See, she belongs to me. Her rightful place is by my side," Bimisi said, losing the fake smile.

"Who says?" Jasper challenged.

"My tribe. She is much older than you think. When I was turned, I wanted my bride to be with me forever. But she was resistant to the idea of immortality. She fought me, causing me to resort to cursing her. She is doomed to live forever at the ripe age of nineteen. Never growing, never dying. Now, if you don't mind, I want my bride back."

"Cursed or not, I refuse to surrender her." Jasper shifted so his legs were slightly bent, ready to pounce. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Ah, but I did once, do you not remember?" Bimisi narrowed his eyes.

Jasper was going to answer, but Harry suddenly appeared out of thin air. He appeared right between the two vampires. Bimisi stepped back, obviously not expecting Harry to appear.

"Harry, what are you doing? Get out of here!" Jasper snapped, unable to think about what would happen if Bimisi got to him first.

"I'm helping you!" Harry called back, taking his wand out of his pocket.

"You have another pet? I thought you had learned your lesson…But this one is male?" Bimisi tilted his head, trying to figure something out. "Was the little pixie not enough for you? Or have you changed your mind about my offer?"

"I will never change my mind," Jasper snarled, trying not to think about that time so many years ago.

"Pity. Oh well. Guess he will have to do," Bimisi said, lunging for Harry. Jasper reacted instantly, not thinking about it. He launched himself at the other vampire, crashing into him and throwing them both away from Harry. Bimisi snarled and fought back.

Harry had been about to set the vampire on fire when Bimisi had attacked. Now he was scared he was going to hit Jasper. The two vampires were evenly matched, neither able to get the upper hand. Jasper then found an opening and Bimisi froze as Jasper's teeth rested on his neck.

"I could do it, you know? I could do to you what you had tried to do to me and rip you apart using only my teeth. You wonder about it, don't you? Wonder what it would be like to die slowly, at the hands of someone you lust for," Jasper whispered, too low for Harry to hear.

"Why don't you then? Why not give your pet a show? Come on, Whitlock. Take my innocence and life," Bimisi taunted. Jasper tried not to react to his old last name.

"You lost your innocence long before me," Jasper said, sneering. "Get out of here, never come back, or I will kill you. I will draw it out until you are begging for death."

Bimisi shook his head sadly. "You used to be so fierce, so handsome. Now you are nothing. You show compassion where you used to show hate. You've changed, Whitlock, and not for the better."

Jasper flung him away from him and Harry. "Maybe now you'll realize I will never return your feelings. How can you talk about your bride and preposition me in the same breath?"

"Easy. Unlike you, I know they are pets. Every man has a lover and a companion. It's up to them on which is which." With that said, Bimisi turned and ran. Jasper followed slowly behind, satisfied that he continued to head north. He went back to Harry. Who was currently standing with his arms crossed, looking angry.

"Who was he? How do you know each other?" Harry demanded.

Jasper sighed. "It's a long story."

"Better start talking then," Harry countered.

Jasper shot him an exasperated look. "Fine. I will tell you the story of me and Bimisi."

000000000000000000

**A/N: I know, the cliffhanger sucks, but I promise you will love the background on them. If anyone wants to message me or something with their idea on what happened, feel free to. I would love to hear them. Until then, read and review please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I do, however, own Orion, Bimisi, and Nita. **

**A/N: Here is the awaited backstory on our favorite vampire and the slightly insane new vampire XD and I had to change some of Jasper's background. To make things interesting, I'm doing a flashback from Jasper's POV.**

**0000000000000000000**

Jasper and Harry sat back down on the bench. Jasper seemed to be readying himself for something. Finally, he took a breath and began.

"I was born in Houston, Texas in 1844. When I was seventeen, I joined the army and used persuasion to rise through the ranks. By nineteen, I was the youngest major. However, I soon met three women. The leader, Maria, turned me and put me in charge of a newborn vampire army. Back then; the southern vampire wars were going on, everyone wanting land to themselves.

"I enjoyed being in charge, but I didn't enjoy being able to feel my victim's emotions. It dragged at me. I met Peter, and he and his mate convinced me to run away. It was actually his mate, Charlotte, which convinced me not to kill Maria.

"Around 1897, the three of us traveled up north. We stopped in Canada because the scenery was beautiful and because we met a tribe of interesting Indians. They weren't Nita's tribe, because these ones turned into wolves. But they told us many legends. One of them was about a cruel man and a cursed woman. I realize now that the legend was real and based off Nita and Bimisi."

"What was the legend?" Harry asked.

"It started off as a love story. A man was walking home from hunting, a buck thrown over his shoulder, when he saw a beautiful woman with eyes bluer than the sea. In Native Americans, blue eyes are rare. He fell in love and started courting her. She loved him back and married him, believing that they were destined together.

"Until one night, the man went missing. His bride sat up every night waiting for him to come back. Well, one day he did. But he was different. He abused her, tormented her, and even threatened her life once. She could not do anything. To their tribe, marriage was sacred, not easily broken.

"Finally, unable to handle any more, the woman killed herself, throwing herself off a cliff. The man, even though he was angry, regretted driving her to that and killed himself, by taking her carving knife and stabbing himself with it on that same cliff. The tribe mourned the loss, taking offerings to the cliff and praying that the man and woman were happy and together once more." Jasper paused there, letting Harry think about what he had heard.

"So where does Bimisi come in?" Harry finally asked.

Jasper gave a thin smile. "Three months after we met that tribe, we started traveling again. We came across a vampire, one with deep red eyes. Peter and Charlotte were intrigued, as this vampire looked like the Indians we just left. I sensed that there was something off about him. For one, he seemed to have on emotions. I could feel nothing coming from him. Another, he payed them little attention, instead he focused on me. That's when I did feel something coming from him. Lust. It unsettled me.

"I convinced Peter and Charlotte to continue on, and they did. The strange vampire was soon forgotten. Soon after that, I ended up meeting Alice. She told me about the Cullens, how she wanted to go meet them.

"But before we could leave to go meet them, the strange vampire turned up. Now, at this point Peter and Charlotte was gone, having went their own way. But the vampire remembered me." Jasper paused again and tried to collect his thoughts. He began again.

Flashback (Jasper's POV)-

August 9th, 1899

It was him. The vampire I had met nearly three years ago. He still was wearing those brown pants and no shirt. His hair was a bit shorter now though. Without thinking, I shifted so that I was hiding Alice behind me.

"Ah, you again. You know, pretty vampire, you never told me your name," he said to me. His voice reminded me of cold tunnels and dark rooms. I felt the same lust as before, but nothing else.

I felt Alice's hand on my back, giving me more strength to stand up to this guy. "Jasper Whitlock. Yours?" I asked, my voice strong.

He smiled a slimy smile. "Bimisi. You should come with me. We'll be so much more than you and your little pixie behind you. We could rule even better than Maria had."

I jerked back at the name. "How do you know Maria?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"Everyone knows about the vampire wars. Just as everyone knows who you are. Youngest major in the army, turned at only nineteen, forced to kill even though you can feel emotions. Oh, yes," he said, noticing my eyes narrowing. "I know all about your special talent. I coaxed it out of Maria before I killed her. She knew many things about you. Do you wonder why you don't feel anything from me? Hmm?"

I ignored the last questions and asked one of my own. "Maria's dead?"

He nodded. "Now enough of this. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Why would I go with you?" I noticed a small shiver behind me. I wondered if Alice was just scared or if she was having a vision.

"You ask too many questions! It's because of your pet, isn't it? Your little pixie's the reason you aren't coming with me? Well, I can take care of that." Without warning, he lunged at me. I shoved Alice aside, out of harm's way, and braced myself.

He crashed into me and we fell to the ground. He managed to bite me, giving me my first scar. We seemed about the same, strength matched and speed the same. Neither of us could gain the upper hand, so we both ended up completely scarred.

Eventually he seemed to grow tired of fighting. He threw an arm around me, whispering into my ear, "You are so incredibly handsome. My apologies for scarring your pretty body, but this will not be the last you see of me."

He let go of me and ran off. I lay there, trying to regain my composure. Even fighting for Maria, I had never faced someone who left so many scars. Each one was a small, raised, crest-shaped mark, leaving me feeling like I was turning all over again.

Alice helped me up, worry lining her face. I wrapped her in a hug, promising that no harm would ever come to her. But a part of me worried about Bimisi coming back.

Flashback ends-

Harry stared at Jasper, intently listening to everything. When Jasper was done talking, he blew out a breath.

"So, he's in love with you?" he asked, unable to comprehend the idea of an insane vampire loving another person.

Jasper shook his head. "More like in lust. I doubt Bimisi is capable of love."

"We'll…We'll just have to be on guard then. He won't get past us," Harry said confidently. Jasper smiled as Harry proclaimed this, wondering if Harry ever felt fear for anything.

00000000000000000

"Where have you been? I'm hungry! I want to go hunt!"

Bimisi tried to ignore the cries of his companion, a two-year old vampire named Mason. He had picked Mason up because the young vampire had the power to plant thoughts in peoples heads, making them do whatever he wanted. It didn't hurt that Mason was very pretty in a guy-like way with his shoulder-length brown hair and his delicate chin.

"So go eat. You are bothering me," Bimisi said, not even turning around to speak to him. He heard Mason pouting and resisted a sigh.

Mason was very much different that Jasper Whitlock. Bimisi did sigh now, a wonderstruck sigh. Jasper… So handsome, so strong, yet so weak. He did not understand that he could be so much more with Bimisi at his side. Together, they could overtake the Volturi and rule all vampires! But instead, Jasper chose to stay with his pets. That's what Bimisi couldn't figure out.

Vampires knew that humans were beneath them. Humans were fragile, they died easily. You couldn't even mate one on the risk of breaking them in half. So why did Jasper continually want to be around them? It made no sense.

Thinking about the blonde vampire spiked Bimisi's lust once more. He had learned to control his emotions once he had learned that fact about Jasper. Oh, he had enjoyed torturing and killing Maria, but he most enjoyed learning about Jasper. About how brave he is, how cunning, and how pretty.

Nobody had captured his attention like that since he first saw Nita all those years ago. He knew all about the legend, and some of it was true. He had loved Nita, and she had loved him back. But that night that he had went missing, his life changed forever.

He had been hunting for food to bring back to Nita, when he came across a pale stranger. He had never seen someone so pale. It was almost like he was sick or something. Bimisi had offered to help find him food when the stranger had bitten him. That night was horrid, filled with pain and agony. When he came back to reality, he realized he had changed. His first thought was black magic, until later on when he came across more vampires and learned the word for them.

When he went back, he admitted he hurt Nita, but he didn't want to. He didn't know his own strength. When she figured out what he was, she panicked and ran from him. He followed her, determined to change her and her mind. The legend got part of it right. She _had _jumped off a cliff, but she didn't die. He had quickly said a spell that a rouge vampire had taught him. He thought that would change her into one of them. Instead, it was a curse. A curse that made sure she never died. He had kept her by him for centuries, until she escaped. He couldn't be mad though; after all, she had led him right to Jasper.

And his pretty-faced pet. He would have to get rid of him first before Jasper could see the error in his ways. Bimisi grinned a cruel grin and turned to Mason who was lounging on a chair in the abandoned cabin they found.

"Mason, I require your help with something," he said briskly. Mason straightened up, obviously intrigued. When Bimisi pointed to his own groin, Mason grinned.

It was a myth that vampires couldn't get erections. They could, only if they had fed recently or experienced strong emotions. Since Bimisi had both fed and felt strong desire for Jasper, he was going to have Mason take care of it for him. And the young vampire was all too willing.

Bimisi slightly relaxed as Mason began sucking him off. One of these days it would be Jasper on his knees in front of him, begging him to smack him and order him around. One of these days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I do, however, own Orion, Bimisi, Mason, and Nita. **

**A/N: I'm also having it where Jasper and Alice are seniors. I know in the books they already graduated, but I'm changing that. Plus, sorry for the late update but school is kicking my ass DX**

**0000000000000000000**

"We'll just have to make sure Nita stays with someone at all times," George said.

"Makes sense. But you have to remember we start school in three days," Draco pointed out. George laughed.

"You do. I'm out of school, even here." He grinned and ruffled Draco's hair, causing the blonde to grumble and fix it.

"It's not fair. All of you will be seniors. I'm a lowly junior," Luna complained, draping herself dramatically across Harry's lap.

Harry laughed. "Luna, I'm not a pillow."

"I know, but you're soft anyways." She smiled and made herself more comfortable.

The group was sitting in their house, trying to strategize what to do about Nita and Bimisi. Jasper was the only nonwizard present. He was sitting behind Harry, leaning forward and resting against Harry's shoulder.

"Luna's right, you're really comfortable," Jasper teased. Harry sighed and made a face.

"At the very least she could stay here with Narcissa and Andromeda. Those two really don't go out." Harry was trying to visualize a plan. Jasper's smell though was causing him to lose track a lot.

"Andy already accepts her as her own daughter. It makes sense that she'd want Nita close to her," Luna pointed out, using Andromeda's nickname.

"Doesn't hurt that Nita's so in love with Teddy. She's fascinated at how he can change his looks." George laughed. Everybody joined in for a bit.

"Okay, it's settled. Nita will stay with Andy, Mum, and Teddy," Draco said. "Now, moving onto a more pressing issue. How are we going to integrate a muggle high school?"

"One thing's for sure: no magic. At all. I guess we just use the excuse we're exchange students for everything else," Harry said, shrugging.

"No magic? What? I figured we were going to march in there and turn the principal into a frog," Draco jabbed, feigning surprise. George and Luna burst out laughing. Jasper just smiled, not really used to laughing.

Harry shot Draco a dirty look and sighed. "Luna, Jasper, you guys have to get off me. It's almost time for dinner." Luna pouted but moved, and Jasper leaned back.

Harry stood up and left to go start cooking. When he was gone, George looked over at Jasper.

"Er, I should apologize for jumping at you…" he said sheepishly. "It's just…I've known Harry for seven years. Six of those, I thought of him as just another brother. Now, an ordinary person and that would sound bad, considering my large family. But I am a Weasley. We watch our for family."

Jasper nodded. "It's fine, really. I understand." The two smiled at each other as Draco and Luna let out a breath they hadn't been aware of holding. It seemed like the redhead and blonde would be okay after all.

0000000000000000

The three days passed in a blur. Bimisi hadn't been seen and Nita was happily settling in with the group. Soon, it was time to go to school.

Harry had Jasper's classes, Draco had Alice's. Luna would be on her own, but she was excited. On the first day of school, the five traipsed into the school. They had to separate, but promised each other they would see them at lunch. Luna went off to Algebra 1, Draco and Alice to U.S. History, and Harry and Jasper to Painting.

The art teacher, Mr. Walker, was a bit eccentric with his stained smocks, shoulder-length dark brown hair, and a leather choker around his neck. But he was passionate about art, which was why he taught it.

"A new student everyone! A new, handsome, straight-from-Britain student! Stand and tell us about yourself," Mr. Walker said, tossing his hands around and pointing at Harry. Smiling, Harry stood.

"I am Harry Potter. I came here with my mum, son, aunt, cousin, and adopted brother and sister. We just wanted a change in scenery." They had agreed that Andromeda could pass as Harry's mother. Teddy, since he was young enough, would pass off as Harry's son. Harry was actually the one who suggested this and was even considering adopting Teddy as his own, even though he was only seventeen. George and Luna looked too different, so they were posing as being adopted.

"Sounds great!" Though Mr. Walker seemed unsure about the fact he thought Harry was a teen dad. "Well, I'm sure you'll fit right in, although we have little school left. Now, today we will be talking about…"

Harry listened and worked quietly next to Jasper. After that class was over, they had Government, Math, and English. After English, they headed to the cafeteria. They met up with Luna and searched for Draco. They found him being surrounded by a large group of girls. He caught their eyes and frantically signaled to them to help him.

Luna giggled and ran up to him, pushing her way past the Americans. "Draco, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Come on, Harry's waiting." She tugged on his hand and they made it past the group, who looked sad that Draco left.

"Gah, no offense Jasper, but Americans are weird," Draco said, straightening his shirt.

Jasper smiled. "Most are, yes. But in our defense, you British kids are just as weird."

"Touché." Draco grinned. That grin quickly morphed into a grimace as he took in the American school food. "Ugh, I think I'll pass on eating today."

"Come on, Draco. Don't be a spoil sport," Harry said, grabbing a slice of pizza and an apple. Luna also got pizza, but with a small salad.

"Just looking at this stuff makes me want to break out," Draco complained, unwillingly grabbing pizza too. One of the lunch ladies heard him and gave him a nasty look.

"I'm sorry, princess, but we have to maintain a low profile," Harry jabbed.

"Prat."

"Arse."

"Pansy."

"Git."

"Hey, guys, knock it off," Luna said, giggling and moving in between the two boys. Draco and Harry grinned at her.

"Golden boy."

"Ice prince."

"_Boys!"_

000000000000000000

"Remind me again why we signed up for school even though we're a month away from graduation?" Draco asked, lounging on Harry's bed. The two were trying to do homework together, but while Harry was actually working, Draco was just talking.

"Trying to fit in," Harry reminded him.

"Right." Draco made a face. He sighed and sprawled out, nearly hitting Harry in the face.

"Hey! You know, unlike _some _I'm trying to get my work done," Harry said, laughing a little.

"Work is boring! Let's go do something."

"Is this what you usually did in Hogwarts?" Harry was curious. He had never actually seen Draco study before.

"Pretty much. I'd bully a first-year into doing my work while I went off and complained about you or snogged Pansy." Draco shrugged and flipped over onto his stomach.

"What did you even see in her again?" Harry asked, laughing.

"She was available," Draco said, as if this was obvious. "I wasn't too picky back then."

"And you are now?"

"Well…I like someone. But I can't do anything about it."

Harry straightened up at that, setting his books aside. He had never known Draco to be unsure about something, which is what he sounded like. "Who? And why can't you do anything?"

"Because if I do anything, I'll lose a friend I just got. And by losing that friend, I'll make you and everyone else mad." Draco's voice was small. He had come a long way from the arrogant person Harry had refused in first year.

"Who?" Harry asked gently.

Draco heaved a great sigh. "Alice. If I do anything, Jasper will get mad at me. He's scary when he's mad. And if he's mad, then you'll get mad."

"First off, how do you know Jasper's scary when mad?" Harry had seen Jasper only get mad once, with Bimisi, so he didn't think Draco had seen him like that.

"He's a kick-ass looking vampire. He's scary anyways, so I bet he's like Voldemort when mad," Draco said, smiling a bit. Harry laughed.

"Lovely. Now, you do remember those two broke up right?" Harry pointed out.

"_Duh_. But she broke it off with him. Maybe he still likes her and would bite me if I tried to get with-" Draco broke off as Jasper suddenly appeared, Harry's window open. "Bloody hell! Don't do that weird…ghost thing!"

"Sorry," Jasper apologized, smiling widely. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and-"

"Through a closed window and probably ten blocks down," Draco grumbled.

"-I just wanted to let you know something. I will not bite you if you go after Alice. Yes, she broke it off with me, but I should have seen it coming. I won't be mad." Jasper crossed the room and sat down next to Harry.

Draco's grin lit up his face. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get mad and go 'Dark Lord' on me."

"Dark Lord?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Never mind him, he was just leaving," Harry interjected quickly. Draco grumbled, but stood up and left the room.

Jasper smiled. "If that wasn't the most obvious 'get out now' I've ever seen…"

Harry laughed. "He'll get over it." Then, he reached over and pulled Jasper to him, sliding his arms around the vampire's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

After a minute of quick snogging, Harry pulled back. "Why don't you ever laugh?" he asked, honestly curious. Jasper's eyes widen slightly. He had not been expecting that.

"I just…With everybody's emotions swirling around me, it's hard to distinguish my own feelings. I guess I just got into the habit of not letting anything show through me." Jasper shrugged, playing it off.

Harry played with a stray piece of honey-blonde hair by Jasper's ear. "You can feel my emotions, right?" Jasper nodded. "So, you can feel this, right?" Harry quickly grabbed Jasper's hand and brought it down to his groin, which was hardening fast. Jasper definitely felt the sudden spike of lust run through Harry.

"Yeah." Jasper sounded a bit breathless, not used to people taking control of things like this. Jasper was used to being the dominant one, but Harry taking control was the hottest thing ever to Jasper.

Harry smirked and moved Jasper's hand, shifting so he was now straddling Jasper's lap. Taking his wand out of his jeans, he locked the door and tossed it onto his nightstand. Focusing on Jasper, he slightly rubbed himself against Jasper's own growing erection. Jasper was just thankful he had fed recently.

Harry leaned down and began lightly sucking on Jasper's neck, knowing he couldn't leave a bruise but that Jasper liked it anyways. Jasper placed his hands on Harry's waist, tightening his fingers.

As Harry reached Jasper's lips, he kissed him quickly and fiercely. Jasper quickly shifted, rolling them over on the bed so he was now on top, looking down at Harry's flushed face. He was so beautiful…

Jasper leaned down and returned the favor, kissing and sucking (while keeping his teeth hidden) on Harry's neck, knowing by now where he sensitive spots were. The song of Harry's blood was getting stronger as Harry grew more aroused. Jasper had asked Edward, Alice, and Emmett how Harry's blood called to them. Each said it was the same as every other human. But to Jasper, Harry was the sweetest smelling human alive. Edward had said that was what Bella's blood felt like to him.

Now though, it was getting to be too much. Resisting the strong urge to unsheathe his teeth, Jasper pulled back. He could feel frustration now mixed in with arousal.

"Damn it, Jasper," Harry said angrily. "Why do you keep pulling away?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a vampire! There are times where I'm not sure if I'm going to bite you or not," Jasper retorted.

"So just bite me already!" Despite Harry's frustration and anger, he felt a stab of desire at the thought of being bitten by Jasper.

"No! Not only is George and Draco going to kill me, but I'm not damning you to a life of death!" Jasper pulled away completely, standing and pacing in front of Harry, who sat up. Jasper now knew how Edward felt when Bella kept trying to convince him to bite her.

"Maybe I want to be damned!" Harry was now standing too. The two were facing each other, arms crossed and feet planted apart.

"No, you don't. You'd have to watch your friends and family die year after year until you were all alone!"

"Oh! Is that it? Thank god I haven't lost anyone in just seventeen years! Thank fucking god I didn't already lose my parents, my godfather, and just about every other father figure I had! Gee, I wonder what being alone feels like!" Harry clenched his fists as Jasper's face went blank. In his anger, he had completely forgotten about all that. Harry made a noise of disgust and grabbed his wand, unlocking the door. "See you later. I got to go enjoy life because apparently, I've seen no deaths." He walked out the door and shut it, leaving Jasper to feel like shit for saying those things. How could he forget? How?

Groaning, Jasper fled through the open window to go talk to someone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter or Twilight. I do, however, own Orion, Bimisi, Mason, and Nita**

**A/N: sorry it took me forever to update. We had to deal with moving and getting internet back :P so enjoy chapter 8 **

**0000000000000000000000**

Carlisle and Edward listened as Jasper finished recounting his story. He had gone to them to find out how to make this better.

"Well," Edward began. "He _is_ a wizard. Maybe they react differently to our venom than normal humans."

"Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Jasper asked. "Because I'm not. I am trying not to hurt him, not giving him the okay because he _might_ react differently."

"Jasper, you are too emotionally involved in this," Carlisle said. "Step back and just think about it. Harry is a grown man in his world. He is old enough to know what he wants. Stop pushing him away and just go with it."

"Is that what you told him when Bella was doing this?" Jasper asked, gesturing towards Edward.

"Don't compare those two. Look at Bella now, a full vampire. So, obviously I didn't win that fight," Edward said, glaring at Jasper.

Jasper sighed. "Fine. Sorry. I will do as you ask and let Harry make the decision. Now, I have to go apologize."

He waved goodbye and went looking for Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had stormed out of his room and downstairs. He had picked up Teddy to give the adults some time alone and left for the bookstore. He was now standing by the fiction section and looking at books while Teddy played with his hair.

"Is that your son?" Harry heard a soft voice behind him. He turned and saw a guy with shoulder-length brown hair and sunglasses on.

"Yes," Harry answered slowly, not sure if he could trust this person.

"He's a lovely little child," the young man said, moving in closer. Harry tightened his grip on Teddy and stepped back. The man paused, seeming amused by Harry's antics.

_Let's test this out. Touch that green book._

Harry nearly touched the book, before realizing that it was not his thoughts that said that. It felt like an Imperius curse, but Harry couldn't feel any wizards around him. He pulled his hand back to him.

_A resister huh? Fine. Let's try something harder to resist. Hand me the child._

Harry tightened his grip even more and took a big step back. He knew the man in front of him was planting the thoughts in his head. 'I won't. I don't even know you,' he thought back angrily.

_Ah, so you know I'm in your head. How?_

'I know more than you ever will. Now get out of my head!' Harry threw up a mental wall so thick, the intruder was thrown out. The strange man's lips curled as he slowly lowered his sunglasses. Harry felt a thrill of fear as he took in the strange man's bright red eyes.

"I'm sorry, my dear boy, but you should of listened," he said, before lunging at Harry. Wrapping an arm around the two, he ran out of the shop faster than the cameras or people could see him.

Jasper was starting to get concerned. Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find Harry. He had been looking for nearly an hour and by now, so were the rest of the wizards. Narcissa stayed home with Nita in case Harry went back there, but everyone else was out looking. Andromeda was most concerned because that meant Teddy was also missing.

Jasper was just walking out of a shop when he smelled Bimisi. Snarling quietly, he turned and saw the vampire leaning against the brick wall of the shop jasper had just left.

"Aw, how sweet. Did you lose your pet?" Bimisi taunted, sunglasses hiding his red eyes from the humans.

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked slowly, catching on.

"I don't believe you've met Mason. He's my own pet, but he's a lot more…shall we say my equal? He simply followed my orders," Bimisi said, shrugging.

"What orders?" Jasper asked, praying Harry and Teddy were alive and safe.

"He kidnapped your precious pet and it's child. Strange. I always figured you'd go for the unattached kind, but oh well. Mason's keeping them occupied while I talk to you." Bimisi smiled, knowing he had Jasper trapped.

"What do you want," Jasper asked through clenched teeth, wishing he had killed the insane vampire while he had the chance.

"You." For once, Bimisi seemed completely sane. "You, in exchange for them. You come with me, be with me, I'll let them go unharmed. But I'd make your decision quick. Mason loves the little ones," he said, smirking.

Jasper was angry. He knew he was cornered, but what could he do? If he denied Bimisi or made him angry, the other vampire would just tell Mason to kill Harry and Teddy. He sighed, knowing the choice he would have to make, but not liking it at all.

"Fine. Take me. But let them go now," Jasper said. Bimisi shrugged again.

"Sure, whatever. Now let's go," he said, grabbing Jasper's wrist and tugging him after him. Jasper followed, feeling sicker by the minute.

Harry had struggled against the vampire who took him so much, the vampire got annoyed and knocked him out. When he came to, his first thought was of Teddy. Looking around fearfully, he relaxed as he saw the small child asleep on a pile of blankets. But as he took in more of his surroundings, his fear returned.

He was sitting in a small room, lit by a single overhead light. There were no windows and only one cell door. The walls were bare, grey stoned, and damp. The floor was just as grey and hard against Harry's back. Sitting up, he heard the clink of metal against stone and looked down. Horrified, he saw that he was bound by a chain that connected to a bar on the door. The chain was long enough that Harry knew he would be able to move around the room, but not out of it. Teddy wasn't chained though, which gave Harry a small glimmer of happiness.

Harry decided he would try to connect with someone with his mind. He was never very good at it, but he hoped they would hear him. Reaching out with his mind, he tried to focus.

_I have Teddy, he's safe, but we've been captured by a vampire. I think he works for Bimisi. I'm not sure where we are or even who the vampire is, but please try to help._

A noise startled him out of the mind link. Looking around, he shrank back as he saw two people's shadows coming towards him. Bimisi and the other vampire appeared in front of his cell, grinning widely.

"Very good, Mason. Now, make sure Jasper doesn't come down here. He thinks we let them go. He'll be able to smell them, but I think I can distract him long enough that he won't care." Bimisi was watching Harry intently as he spoke to the other vampire.

"We're not letting them go, right?" Mason asked, glancing towards his master. Even he shrank back a little as Bimisi glared at him.

"No, stupid. Why would I give back the only leverage I have over Jasper? In time, he won't care about this pathetic human, but for now, I need to bribe him," Bimisi said, his voice angry. Mason quickly nodded and cowered even more.

"Sorry, Master. I forgot," he said in a small voice. Bimisi's face changed from angry to neutral as he reached out to stroke Mason's hair.

"It's alright, but remember your place," Bimisi ordered, turning away from the cell and walking away. "Now, don't forget to feed them. I need them alive for leverage."

"Yes, Master!" Mason called out after him. He turned to Harry. "So, human, what do you like? We can get you anything you want. I don't know what Little One needs, but I can get food for him too."

Harry just glared at Mason. They had Jasper? Why? Jasper was smarter than that. Wasn't he?

"Look, human, we can't have you dying, so help me out here. Want a sandwich? A biscuit? Something?" Mason was starting to sound annoyed.

Harry looked over to Teddy, who would wake hungry. "Just some formula for him. But it can't be too cold or hot," he said.

Mason nodded. "Fine. You?"

Harry shook his head. "Alright, be that way," Mason said, turning and also leaving.

When he was gone, Harry curled in on himself. He would survive this. After all, he defeated Voldemort. This would be nothing compared to that. But a small part of him wondered what he'd be doing now had he stayed in England. One thing's for sure.

He would be this worried about Jasper.

_I have Teddy, he's safe, but we've been captured by a vampire. I think he works for Bimisi. I'm not sure where we are or even who the vampire is, but please try to help._

Edward and Luna both stopped and looked at each other. They were sure they had both heard the same thing.

"Was that Harry?" Luna asked. Everyone else who had been gathered stopped talking and looked at the two. They had gotten together to discuss Harry, Teddy, and now Jasper missing.

"I think so. Which means he's close by. I usually can't hear over a mile," Edward said.

"What happened?" George demanded, standing slightly.

Luna relayed the message, noticing Andromeda relaxed slightly.

"Well, that's good that Teddy's safe, but probably not for long," she said, her voice wavering.

"We got find them!" Draco said, standing.

"We don't know where they are," Luna pointed out. No one noticed Alice slip into a trance.

"Well, we gotta do something," George said, standing the rest of the way.

"We don't even know where to start though," Narcissa said quietly. Alice slipped back out.

"I know where they are!" she said, jumping up. "They're at the old police station. The one that's old and crumbling. But we got to hurry. I just saw Harry mouthing off to a vampire with brown hair. The vampire got mad and dragged him out of the cell. I didn't see anything else, but I know it's not good."

She didn't add that she _did_ see something else. She saw the brown-haired vampire take Harry to a room where Jasper and Bimisi were sitting. She saw Harry die while Jasper just sat there, looking unconcerned. Hoping that it would change, she helped everyone get ready with a heavy heart.


End file.
